


After Party

by Zoozleplug (Josie_Lynn)



Category: Game Grumps, Ninja Sex Party - Fandom
Genre: Blowjobs, Dirty Talk, Egobang - Freeform, Grinding, I have no regrets, M/M, Massages, Threesomes, avibang, bangcest - Freeform, egoavibang, this is just pure porn
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-08-14
Updated: 2016-08-14
Packaged: 2018-08-08 17:38:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,058
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7767109
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Josie_Lynn/pseuds/Zoozleplug
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is looking to relieve some stress after performing a show. Arin offers a massage and then things take an interesting turn.</p>
            </blockquote>





	After Party

**Author's Note:**

> I have spent the past 2 weeks on this so I'm actually proud of this. I worked really hard on it, so I hope you like it.

“Danny! You did great out there!” Dan shouts as Danny walks off the stage and into the wing. Danny doesn’t respond to Dan with words. Just a small wave and a groan. Dan frowns.

“Hey, is he okay?” The stage manager asks him. He nods.

“He's totally fine.” Dan follows Danny into his dressing room, where Danny is laying face down on the floor. “Whoa, buddy, you okay?” Dan gets another frustrated groan in return. He shuts the door, locks it, and kneels down beside him.

“Someone threw a bra at me,” Danny mumbles. Dan giggles at that as he sits on Danny’s back. “Dude, ow!”

“Sorry, sorry, give me a moment,” Dan says softly before beginning to rub Danny's shoulders. Danny lets out a soft sigh of relief and relaxes under Dan's touch.

“Mmm...” Dan smiles and leads his hands down to Dan's back, earning a low moan from him.

“Is that all, Danny?” Dan asks, getting off of him and laying next to him. Danny shakes his head and Dan moves closer. “What's wrong, Sexbang?”

“I haven't slept in two days and just performed my sexy ass off. I'm surprised I didn't pass out on stage.” Danny turns his face towards Dan, who is giving him a patient smile.

“So what I'm hearing is my little Jewish superhero needs help getting out of his clothes, into his kimono, and into the car?” Danny pouts and Dan laughs, leaning in to peck him on the lips. “Alright, let's get you undressed big guy.”

“No….just take me home and then strip me naked.” Dan rolls his eyes as he lifted himself up off the ground. Danny rolls onto his back and looks up at Dan.

“Let me grab your kimono and then we'll make our way home.” Dan walks over to the chair in front of the mirror and grabs Danny's kimono, draping it over his own shoulder and bending down to grab Danny's phone from off the floor. Hands pulling his hips back catches him off guard as a soft moan rings out behind him.

“On second thought, I wanna get changed now,” Danny whispers. Dan looks back at Danny, who begins grinding into Dan and moaning. Dan lifts himself back up and bites his lip. Danny pushes Dan against the counter and puts his hand on his back, bending Dan over until his chest is pressed against his counter. Danny grinds into Dan’s ass again, looking at him through the mirror.

“Danny, come on, everyone’s waiting for us out there,” Dan says. Danny groans and leaned down to Dan’s ear.

“Let them wait,” He whispers, pulling Dan’s pants down and palming the front of his crotch. Dan gasps and thrusts into Danny’s touch.

“Danny…” Dan moans, “Come on, not here. I promise you’ll get to have me when we get home.”

“But Leigh…” Danny whines, pulling away from Dan. Dan pulls his pants up and turns to look at Danny, who was pouting.

“No whining.” Dan throws Danny’s kimono to him. “We'll be waiting for you out back. We're going back to our place for drinks.”

“But you literally just said..” Danny begins to complain before Dan rushes past him and towards the door.

“I know what I said, just get dressed and hurry up. Tonight’s gonna be fun.” Dan winks and leaves the room, leaving Danny alone with his thoughts and his nearly painful erection.

* * *

Dan brings all of the Grumps to their place.  They all yell and dance and congratulate Danny on a great show. As much as Danny appreciates it, he just wants to get Dan alone. Arin comes over and starts talking to him.

“Hey Danny,” He says to him with a smile. He’s leaning a little too close for Danny’s comfort. Danny looks over at Dan, who’s talking with Ross and Barry. Dan looks over at him and winks, biting his lip and looking back to Ross and Barry.

“Hey Arin,” Danny says in a strained voice. Fucking Dan and his lips. He wanted them now. He needed them.

“You okay, man?” Arin asks him. Danny nods, then looks at Arin.

“I’m fine. Just a little sore,” Danny tells him. He wasn’t lying. All the dancing had worn him out. Not to mention the lack of sleep.

“Oh dude that sucks. I could give you a back rub?” Arin suggests. Danny quirks an eyebrow and looks over at Dan. He had told him that Arin was really great at giving massages. Danny considers it. His erection, however, was waiting for Dan. But Dan was busy, and Danny just needs to relax.

“Sure dude.”

Arin nods and Danny leads him to his bedroom. Danny notices the odd look Dan gives them both as they leave the living room. Danny winks at him, causing Dan to blush and turn away.

“Dude your show tonight was awesome,” Arin says casually once they make it to his bedroom door. Danny pushes it open and turns on the light, watching Arin’s surprised expression at his bedroom.

Burgundy walls, dark blue satin sheets coating a king sized bed, a large mirror on the ceiling and candles everywhere, mostly melted away. Not so surprising, considering it’s Danny. But it still wasn’t what Arin was expecting.

“Whoa,” Arin says. Danny laughs and sits on the bed, patting the space beside him.

“Lock the door and come sit.” Arin complies, shutting the door and sitting next to Danny. “So, should I undress or should I just lay down and let you work those magic fingers of yours?” Arin hesitates answering, as Danny is just wearing his kimono. So if he undresses it’ll just be him in his underwear and Arin fully clothed on top of him...with his hands all over his skin...

“Uh…” Arin says before Danny starts taking his kimono off. “Or just take the kimono off, that’s cool.” Danny stands and walks over to the dresser drawer where he opens the top drawer and pulls out a bottle, throwing it to Arin. Arin inspects the bottle and a deep blush settles across his skin. “Danny, this….is this lube?”

“Massage oil.”

“Oh...”

“But if you work those fingers right, we can totally get some lube and I can fuck you into the mattress,” Danny says this calmly as he tosses himself on the bed and spreads out, wriggling his hips. Arin laughs nervously as Danny flips onto his stomach and settles his head on the pillow.

“You're kidding, right?” Arin asks as he rolls the bottle around in his hands. Danny looks back at him, an eyebrow quirked.

“No. I would fuck you right into this mattress the same way I fuck Dan. Maybe even harder than that.” Danny's voice is deep and serious. It almost scares Arin to know how serious he is. It also scares him how turned on he is by Danny's statement.

Arin can't speak after that and just pours the oil into his hands. He rubs his hands together, warming the liquid before he swings his legs over Danny’s hips and sits on his thighs. Danny lets out a small sound, but Arin can’t decide what it is. He starts at his shoulders, kneading his skin and listening to the low moans Danny makes.

"Fuck, this is great.” Danny looks over his shoulder at Arin, who gives him a timid smile. Arin glides his hands down to his lower back, earning a gasp from the man beneath him. Arin takes a deep breath as he presses his thumbs into the sides of Danny's waist. Danny groans and whispers something. Arin can nearly swear it's his name, but he pushes that to the back of his mind as he rubs Danny’s shoulder blades.

“Fuck me…” Arin hears it this time. Deep and low, yet filled with so much lust.

“Jesus Christ, Danny…” Arin gets off of Danny and stands beside the bed, turning away and trying his best to gain some composure. Danny flips over onto his back and looks over at Arin.

“Shit, did I say that out loud?” Danny lifts himself up on his elbows, not breaking eye contact with Arin. Arin’s blushing hard and lets out a nervous laugh before Danny stands up on his knees on the bed. He looks into Arin’s eyes before grabbing his collar and pulling him closer.

“Danny, I-” Arin’s cut off by Danny’s lips crashing against his. Arin’s mind draws a blank as Danny’s tongue slides along his bottom lip before forcing itself into Arin’s mouth. Before he even realizes it, Arin’s pushing Danny back onto the bed and climbing into his lap, his lips never leaving Danny’s. Danny’s hands squeeze Arin’s ass through his jeans, causing a soft gasp to slip from his mouth.

“Jesus Arin,” Danny whispers against his lips. Arin blushes and leans forward for another kiss before there’s a knock at the door.

“Danny, Arin, everyone left and I wanted to-” Dan walks in and stops when he sees the scene in front of him. Arin jumps off of Danny and scrambles to adjust himself.

“Shit, Dan, I'm sorry I don't know what-” Arin walks to the door before Dan stops him.

“Shush. Am I interrupting anything, Danny?” Dan asks. Arin looks behind him, waiting for Danny’s response.

“I was waiting for you, so no you're not interrupting anything.” Danny says. He winks at them and Arin feels like he can't fucking breathe because holy shit, Dan's got his hands on his hips and his lips are on Arin’s neck. They back up into the bed and Danny rolls over, allowing Dan to push Arin onto the bed.

Dan unbuttons Arin’s pants while Danny pulls at Arin’s T-shirt. Once Danny pulls Arin’s shirt off and tosses it aside, he leans down and kisses Arin. Dan gets Arin’s pants off and begins to leave a trail of kisses down his stomach. Dan pulls his underwear down past his hips and begins sucking on the skin there until he’s left a pretty noticeable hickey. Arin’s moaning into Danny’s mouth and wiggling his hips as Dan pulls down his underwear and his tongue is immediately teasing the tip of Arin’s cock.

“You take the bottom, I take the top?” Danny asks, stroking Arin’s hair. Arin whines at the loss of Dan's tongue when he lifts his head up to answer.

“Switch places this time. Just let me blow him first.” Dan says, going back down and continuing to tease the head. Arin whimpers and Danny smiles above him and reaches down to grab a handful of Dan's hair. He yanks him up and glares at him.

“Open wide, Leigh.” Dan does as requested and Danny takes Arin’s dick in his hand and guides Dan's mouth down to the base. Arin groans as Danny whispers “There you go, fucking take his like you take mine.”

Arin looks down and watches as Danny guides Dan’s head up and down on his dick and Danny takes Arin’s hand. Arin looks up at Danny, but Danny doesn’t look back as he’s focused on Dan.

“Start fucking his face.” Danny whispers to Arin as he pulls his own underwear off and tosses it onto the floor. Arin thrusts his hips up into Dan’s mouth and his fingers tangle themselves in Dan’s curly mess of hair. Dan looks up at him while Arin fucks his mouth and the look he gives him is so innocent and Arin swears he could come just by having Dan look at him like that.

“Yeah, that’s it. Suck Arin’s dick like a good little slut. You’re doing so good, Dan,” Danny says as he takes Arin’s hand and places it on his own. Arin wraps his hand around the shaft and looks up at Danny. “Don’t move your hand.”

Arin gives him a confused look until Danny grabs Arin’s wrist and begins fucking into his hand. Danny lets out little sighs as he grabs Arin’s hair and pulls. Arin lets out a gasp at the sensation and looks up at Danny, whose eyes are closed and he’s panting. “Arin…” He whimpers. His eyes flutter open and he looks at Arin with dark eyes. He reaches for Dan’s hair and pulls him up. “That’s enough, Leigh. We don’t want Arin coming just yet.” Dan gives Danny those innocent eyes again as he nods.

Dan stands up and strips out of his clothes, as he was the only one in the entire room still fully clothed. Danny climbs off the bed and walks over to the dresser, opening the top drawer and pulling out a bottle. He tosses it onto the bed and turns to look at Arin and Dan. Dan is standing in front of Arin, looking down at him as Arin squirms. Danny smiles at the sight and his cock twitches at the thought of what’s about to happen.

“Dan, get in your place. Arin, spread your legs.” Dan walks around to the opposite side of the bed while Arin plants his feet on the bed, spreading his legs apart. Danny walks over to the bed and grabs the bottle.

“Lube?” Arin asks. Danny nods and opens the bottle, pouring the liquid onto his fingers. Danny rubs Arin’s thighs and slides his hands down to Arin’s ass. Arin whimpers beneath him and Danny looks up at him. He rubs his index finger against Arin’s asshole.

“Fuck,” Arin breathes out. Danny gives a smug smile as he slides his finger inside of him, listening to Arin’s sighs. “Another, I can fucking take it,” Arin whimpers, and Danny complies, sliding in his middle finger.

Dan strokes his dick slowly, watching as Danny fucks Arin with his fingers. Arin reaches his hands up and grabs Dan’s thighs. Dan looks down at Arin, his eyes closed and gasps and foul words spilling from his lips as Danny kisses his thighs. Arin opens his eyes and looks up at Dan, biting his lip and sliding his hands up to his hips.

“Arin, flip over. Dan, in his mouth. Now.” Danny commands as he pulls his fingers out of Arin. Arin gets on his hands and knees and looks up at Dan. Dan grabs a handful of Arin’s hair and pulls it, watching as Arin’s body shivers. Arin opens his mouth wide, sticking his tongue out and waiting for Dan.

“Fuck, Arin.” Dan whispers as he slaps Arin’s tongue with the head of his cock. Arin leans forward and wraps his lips around the head of Dan’s cock. Dan groans as Arin slides his mouth down the shaft.

Danny coats his dick with lube and watches as Arin’s head bobs on Dan’s dick. He bites his lip at the sight and grabs Arin’s hips. Dan looks up at Danny, who winks at him. Dan whimpers and looks back down at Arin while Danny lines his dick up with Arin’s entrance. He presses the head against his hole and notices that Arin’s hands start gripping the sheets. Danny slides inside of Arin slowly, and Arin’s grip on the sheets get tighter. Once he bottoms out, Arin’s got a white knuckle grip on the sheets and Dan’s slowly fucking his mouth.

“Fuck, you’re tight, Big Cat.” Danny moans. Arin moans around Dan’s dick, and Dan gasps at the vibrations around him. Danny digs his nails into the flesh of Arin’s hips before he pulls back and snaps his hips forward. Arin groans as Dan fucks into his mouth faster and Danny fucks him.

“Arin, fuck you look so pretty like this…” Dan says. Arin moans and his mind is reeling. He feels like he’s in fucking heaven when Danny hits his prostate spot on and he nearly chokes on Dan’s dick.

“Such a good slut, taking dick from both ends and look at you, you fucking love it.” Danny fucks Arin harder and slaps his ass hard, revelling in the way Arin’s breath hitches with each thrust. Danny knows he’s fucking him well. He’s Danny fucking Sexbang, of course he’s making Arin feel this way.

“Fuck, Arin, so close...fuck I’m so close,” Dan whimpers, fucking Arin’s mouth faster as he gets pushed closer to the edge.

“Cum, Leigh. Cum down this pretty slut’s throat,” Danny moans. He reaches his hand around and wraps his hand around Arin’s cock, stroking quickly as he too feels himself getting closer to his own orgasm.

“Fuck, here it comes, fuck!” Dan whimpers as he thrusts into Arin’s mouth one last time, holding his head down as he cums down his throat. Arin moans as he swallows every last drop, shivering as his own orgasm takes over and he’s cumming all over Danny’s fingers, his stomach and the bed sheets below him. Arin tightens around Danny as he cums, and Danny fucking loses it.

“Fuck, that’s a good little slut. So fucking good, shit,” Danny gives two final thrusts before cumming deep inside Arin. Dan pulls out of Arin’s mouth and runs his fingers through Arin’s hair. He leans down and catches Arin’s lip in a kiss, tasting himself on Arin’s lips and loving it.

Danny slowly slides out of Arin and takes slow, deep breaths. Arin falls onto his stomach, spent, and he lets out a shaky breath.

“You alright there, Big Cat?” Dan and Danny ask in unison. Arin nods slowly and lifts himself up to crawl up towards the pillows. Danny nods his head over to the dresser. Dan takes the hint and goes to grab a washcloth. Danny gathers their clothes from off the floor and places it in a pile next to the dresser. Danny would take care of their clothes later.

Arin stares up at the ceiling as he tries to collect his thoughts. He’s brought back to reality when a damp, warm washcloth is pressed against his stomach. Arin looks to see Dan wiping the cum off his stomach. Arin blushes and Dan smiles up at him. Once he finishes, Dan places the washcloth back on the dresser and then Danny is cuddling up to him. Danny kisses his neck and then Dan’s next to him, playing with his hair. It’s quiet for a few minutes while they cuddle before Arin finally speaks up.

“Fuck.” Dan and Danny smile and laugh at him as Arin blushes.

“Fuck indeed, Big Cat,” Dan and Danny say together, “fuck indeed.”

**Author's Note:**

> My [Tumblr](http://aplace-to-be-free.tumblr.com/). Come yell at me about things, especially this fic in particular.


End file.
